Salah Paham
by Linevy Hime-chan
Summary: [OS] Setting diambil 1 tahun setelah perang shinobi keempat. Seperti biasa team 7 kembal berlatih bersama, namun ada yang aneh kali ini, tidak biasanya Sasuke tidak datang tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu. Ada apa sebenarnya ? / Ga suka SasuHina ? Kusarankan jangan baca. / Fanon !


**Salah paham**

.

.

Disclaimer (c) **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated : T

Pair SasuHina

Warning : EYD, Typo (s), **OOC banget** , Canon setting a.k.a **Fanon**

.

 **Kalau ga suka terlalu OOC jangan baca :3 Sasuke OOC disini(agak banyak omong, tapi ga parah sih)**

 **Don't Like Don't Read (n.n)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Hari ini genap 1 tahun setelah perang ninja usai, perbaikan di desa pun sudah menunjukkan hasil. Walaupun belum sesempurna dulu, tapi perbaikan-perbaikan sederhana ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk semua warga desa yang tinggal disana. Semuanya sudah bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa. Perbaikan desa ini juga sebagian besar hasil jerih payah semua ninja, terutama Yamato sang ninja pengendali kayu. Berkatnya, semua pembangunan di desa ini selesai dalam kurun waktu setengah tahun. Di desa juga banyak perubahan dari dulu, misalnya saja banyak perubahan lokasi-lokasi yang ada sehingga membuat banyak orang sibuk mengelilingi desa untuk mencari tempat yang ebenarnya mereka tuju. Melihat semua ini, Tsunade selaku hokage di desa itu mengusulkan untuk memberikan arahan pada seluruh warga yang ada. Misalnya saja, semua bangunan yang ada di sebelah barat isinya sejumlah toko-toko makanan, minuman, pasar, toko peralatan, dan toko-toko lainnya. Lalu disebelah timur, semua bangunan disana mayoritas rumah-rumah para ninja, apartemen para ninja, juga ada beberapa mansion klan-klan yang ada di Konoha, lalu tempat yang tersisa adalah rumah-rumah para warga desa.

Selama setahun ini hampir semua shinobi dan kunoichi menganggur dan hanya bersantai saja di desa, karena dunia kini sudah damai. Sudah tidak ada lagi pertumpahan darah yang terlihat di mata kelima negara besar. Walaupun dunia sudah kembali damai, para shinobi tidak bersantai begitu saja. Setiap hari mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berlatih setidaknya 2 jam. Mari sekarang kita lihat tempat latihan team 7.

"Kagenbunshin no jutsu !" teriak Naruto lantang.

"Sai ! Sakura-chan ! Ayo lawan aku sekarang !" teriak 10 Naruto yang ada sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ha'i ! Shannaro !" ujar Sakura lantang sambil mengeluarkan jurus andalannya itu.

"Huuaaa !" teriak semua Naruto yang ada ketika Sakura sedang terus-menerus mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"Heh, Naruto ! Kau tidak serius berlatih !" teriak Sakura marah sambil berjalan menghampiri Naruto asli.

"Sakura-san, setidaknya sisakan 1 bunshin Naruto untukku." ujar Sai pelan sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Mungkin kau yang terlalu lamban Sai." ujar Yamato pada Sai.

"Aku tidak ingin membuang-buang chakra untuk hal yang tidak penting seperti ini, Yamato-taichou." kata Sai sambil melihat adegan pukul-pukulan Sakura dan Naruto.

"Baka ! Aku kan sudah minta latihan yang sungguh-sungguh, bukan yang seperti ini Naruto no Baka !" ujar Sakura kesal sambil terus memukul kepala Naruto pelan.

"Ittai, Sakura-chan. Bisakah kau tidak memukuli kekasihmu ini ?" ujar Naruto sambil meringis pelan.

"Hei, jangan ucapkan itu kencang-kencang, apa kau lupa hah ?! Kita kan pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi tahu ! Baka !" kata Sakura pelan namun terdengar sampai ke telinga yang lainnya.

"Gomen aku lupa."

"He ?! Naruto, Sakura-chan, kalian... berpacaran ?!" ujar Ino kaget ketika baru saja sampai ditempat latihan team 7.

"E-h ? Ino-chan, kapan kau datang ?" tanya Sakura yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan yang ada.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, jawab yang jujur sekarang. Kapan kalian berpacaran hah ?" tanya Ino keras sambil mendekati sahabat pinknya itu.

"I-itu, aku dan Naruto... baru setengah tahun, hahaha." jawab Sakura kikuk sambil tertawa garing.

"APA ?! Kenapa kalian menyembunyikannya sih ?" tanya Ino sedikit kesal karena dirinya saja baru berpacaran selama 3 bulan dengan Sai.

"Sakura-chan yang memintanya Ino." sahut Naruto tanpa menyadari tatapan mematikan dari Sakura.

"Sakura-chan ?" tanya Ino memaksa.

"Sudahlah itu sudah tidak penting, yang penting sekarang kan kau sudah tahu ?" ujar Sakura sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke hamparan langit biru.

"Ya, baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Sasuke-kun sekarang ?" tanya Ino karena baru menyadari ada seseorang yang belum hadir di tempat latihan itu.

"Eh, benar juga. Naruto, dimana Sasuke-kun sekarang ? Tidak biasanya dia terlambat selama ini."

"Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin dia masih tidur." jawab Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun itu tidak semalas dirimu baka !"

"Aku tidak tahu Saku-chan."

"Mungkin masih ada di rumahnya, kita susul saja ke rumahnya." usul Ino disahut anggukan dari Sakura.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat seka-..."

"Ino, kau melupakanku ?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba sambil memasang muka sedih.

"Ah, Sai-kun, aku tadi tidak melihatmu, gomenasai."

"Iie, tidak apa. Sekarang kau mau ke rumah Sasuke kan, aku juga ikut." kata Sai sambil menggandeng tangan Ino.

"S-sai-kun."

"Ayo kita ke rumah Sasuke-ttebayo !" ujar Naruto bersemangat.

.

.

Di tempat lain beberapa waktu yang lalu,

Sekarang waktunya Hinata akan segera berlatih bersama Shino, Kiba juga Akamaru di tempat latihan team 8. Seperti biasa Hinata membawa 3 bekal untuk dimakannya nanti setelah selesai berlatih bersama rekannya nanti. Letak mansion Hyuuga sekarang berbeda dari lokasi yang dulu. Lokasinya sekarang mengharuskannya untuk melewati rumah seorang mantan nukenin yang tampannya itu sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Sebut saja Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pewaris klan Uchiha yang terakhir. Setiap melewati rumah itu, Hinata merasa seperti ada tarikan magis yang menyuruhnya untuk datang dan memasuki rumah itu, yang langsung ditepis mentah-mentah oleh pemikiran Hinata yang masih waras itu. Memang, jujur saja hati Hinata ini sekarang sudah berhasil melupakan Naruto sang pujaannya sejak ia masih kecil. Namun bukan berarti kini ia sedang mengukir nama Sasuke di hatinya. Tidak ! Dirinya masih tahu diri jika dirinya itu tidak pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke maupun Naruto. Mereka yang sangat kuat itu tidak pantas jika disandingkan dengan gadis lemah sepertinya, begitulah pikir Hinata. Namun bukan berarti ia akan single sampai selamanya, dirinya akan mencari seorang pria yang bisa saling menutupi kekurangannya masing-masing.

Entah apa yang aneh saat ini, dalam hati Hinata ini terus menyuruhnya untuk menggunakan jutsu andalannya yakni Byakugan dan menyuruhnya untuk menelusuri rumah sang mantan nukenin itu. Setelah perang batin yang dihadapinya ini, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengaktifkan Byakugannya dan segera menelusuri rumah Uchiha Sasuke ini.

"Byakugan !" ujar Hinata kecil.

'Tidak ada yang aneh, tapi- Eh ?' pikir Hinata terhenti saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang ada dibelakangnya saat ini.

"Mau apa kau, Hyuuga ?" terdengar suara bariton khas milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"S-sasuke-san, e-etto.."

"Ingin mengintipku, hm ?" potong Sasuke sambil tersenyum aneh di belakang Hinata.

"B-bukan, a-aku hanya ingin...ingin..."

"Ingin apa ? Kenapa berhenti ?" tanya Sasuke kembali ketika Hinata seperti sedang mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"A-aku ingin mengecek keadaanmu." jawab Hinata takut-takut.

"Mengecek ? Kau berbohong."

"A-aku tidak berbohong." jawab Hinata jujur.

"Kau berbohong, matamu berkata lain." Jawab Sasuke cepat sambil memegang dagu Hinata agar melihat kearahnya.

"A-aku hanya ingin memberimu makan siang, S-sasuke-san." Jawab Hinata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya karena terlalu malu jika dirinya harus menatap mata sekelam malam milik Sasuke.

"Makan siang ? Kebetulan aku belum makan siang sekarang." Jawab Sasuke sambil terus menatap Hinata dengan intens.

"K-kalau begitu ini." kata Hinata sambil memberikan satu bekal makan siangnya untuk Sasuke.

"Taruh saja di meja makanku." Kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Hinata.

"Eh ?" ujar Hinata bingung dengan maksud Sasuke.

"Kau.. Masuk ke rumahku dan taruh itu di meja makanku." Ujar Sasuke datar sambil menunjuk Hinata dan menunjuk pintu rumahnya.

"..." Saking terkejutnya Hinata sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata juga bergerak satu inci pun.

"Cepatlah !" ujar Sasuke sedikit kesal karena melihat Hinata tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

"H-ha'i." Ujar Hinata yang langsung segera masuk ke rumah Sasuke.

.

"Ambil piring di sana dan ambilkan secangkir air untukku." Ujar Sasuke setelah duduk di meja makan.

"Ha'i."

"Tumpahkan semua makanan yang ada di bekal itu di piring ini." perintah Sasuke lagi yang langsung dilakukan sesegera mungkin oleh Hinata.

"S-sudah, Sasuke-san."

"Hm, panggil aku Sasuke-kun mulai sekarang." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap makanan yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"H-ha'i." Ujar Hinata takut-takut sambil menunduk.

"Kau tidak makan juga ?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Hinata diam saja.

"Bekal ini u-untuk Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun, aku tidak bisa memakannya."

"Makan saja, nanti kau tinggal mengambil makanan lagi di mansionmu itu." ujar Sasuke sambil terus menikmati makanan buatan Hinata ini.

"H-ha'i." Ujar Hinata pelan sambil mengambil piring dan satu cangkir lagi untuknya.

.

SKIP TIME

Di depan rumah Sasuke, telah berdiri Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Yamato, juga Kakashi saat ini. Baru saja mereka akan mengetuk pintu, terdengar suara aneh yang membuat semuanya berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

"Aku akan melakukannya sekarang." Ujar seorang pria yang diyakini mereka pasti Sasuke orangnya.

"I-iya." Terdengar suara seorang gadis yang terdengar tidak asing di telinga mereka.

"Mungkin awalnya akan terasa sakit, jadi bersabarlah." Ujar Sasuke lagi.

"P-pelan-pelan ya Sasuke-kun."

"Hm, siap."

"Akh, i-ittai." Pekik gadis itu keras.

"Apa sakit sekali ?"

"Ti-tidak terlalu sakit, namun darahnya k-keluar sangat banyak Sasuke-kun." Ujar gadis itu lagi.

"Tidak apa, aku akan-..."

"Ah, Sa-sasuke-kun !"

"Apa masih sakit ?"

Terlihat kini semua yang mendengarnya tengah merona hebat. Mereka semua sedang berpikiran yang menjurus ke rated M. Merasa sudah tidak kuat lagi, Naruto berinisiatif untuk langsung mendobrak pintu dan melihat siapa yang sedang bermesraan dengan Sasuke saat ini.

BRAKK

"Teme ! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?"

"Naruto ?"

"Na-naruto-kun ?" panggil Hinata dan Sasuke pelan ketika mendengar suara cempereng milik Naruto.

"K-kalian ? Hinata-chan, Sasuke apa yang sedang kalian lakukan ?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang horor ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata.

Wajar saja jika Naruto dan yang lainnya semakin salah paham. Lihat saja, kini semua tengah melihat kepala Sasuke berada di atas kepala Hinata. Lalu posisi SasuHina ini juga semakin memperkuat dugaan mereka. Mereka tengah dalam posisi berbaring di sofa. Masalahnya yang mereka lihat saat ini itu hanya kepalanya saja bukan dengan tubuhnya. Hal ini disebabkan sebelum mereka melihat keadaan SasuHina di di ruang keluarga, mereka harus melewati sebuah lorong yang menghubungkan pintu luar dengan ruang keluarga. Baru saja berjalan setengah dari lorong itu, mereka dikagetkan dengan 2 buah kepala yang sedang berbaring disebuah sofa yang ada disana. Ingin memastikan lagi Naruto dan yang lainnya segera berjalan cepat agar segera sampai di ruang itu. Dan...

"He ?!" pekik semuanya bersamaan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?" tanya Sasuke bingung karena melihat ada teman-temannya di rumahnya.

.

.

 **Flashback On**

"Aku selesai." Ujar Sasuke singkat dan datar.

"A-aku juga sudah selesai." Ujar Hinata juga.

"A-akan aku bersihkan sekarang." Ujar Hinata sambil mengambil piring bekas miliknya juga milik Sasuke.

"Hn."

Terlihat kini Hinata sedang membersihkan piring dan cangkir yang bekas dipakainya ini dengan tenang. Terlihat juga kini Sasuke sedang memandang Hinata yang tengah membersihkan piring-piring tadi. Karena suara air mengalir yang kini memenuhi pendengaran sang sulung Hyuuga, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki perlahan mendekati tempat berdirinya Hinata saat ini. Kini Sasuke yang sudah berada di belakang Hinata segera memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Kyaaa." Pekik Hinata pelan yang tanpa sadar menjatuhkan piring yang sedang dicucinya tadi.

PRANGG

"S-sasuke-kun, a-apa yang kau lakukan tadi ? G-gomen aku aku memecahkan piringmu, akan segera kubersihkan." Ujar Hinata panjang sambil membungkuk mengambil pecahan kaca yang ada.

"Tidak perlu aku saja yang membersihkannya." Kata Sasuke juga sambil membungkuk.

"Aww." Pekik Hinata ketika salah satu jarinya mengenai pecahan kaca yang ada.

"Kau terluka ? Yang mana ? Akan kuobati." tanya Sasuke sambil memegangi tangan Hinata yang terluka.

"Tidak perlu S-sasuke-kun, i-ini hanya luka kecil." kata Hinata ketika matanya melihat ada pancaran khawatir di mata Sasuke.

"Aku gendong sekarang, naiklah." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk punggungnya itu.

"T-tidak perlu Sasuke-kun, aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Kata Hinata.

"Tidak, kakimu juga bisa terluka jika terkena pecahan kaca lainnya." Kata Sasuke bersikeras.

"A-aku akan berhati-hati, Sasu-.. aww."

"Hinata, kakimu terluka juga." Kata Sasuke ketika melihat ada darah yang mengalir di kaki Hinata.

"Aku gendong."

"T-tapi..."

"Aku tidak terima penolakan." Kata Sasuke sambil menggendong Hinata dengan gaya bridal style.

"B-baiklah." Kata Hinata pasrah.

"Aku akan mencabut pecahan kaca yang ada ditangan juga kakimu sekarang." Kata Sasuke yang telah menyiapkan kotak P3K di sebelahnya.

"I-iya."

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

"Aku tanya apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini ?" tanya Sasuke kesal karena mendapati teman juga gurunya yang seenaknya masuk ke rumahnya tanpa ijin.

"Kalian tidak sedang melakukan 'itu' ?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Apa ?" tanya SasuHina lagi.

"Kalian tidak sedang melakukan *piip* ?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Tentu tidak bodoh ! Aku sedang mencabut pecahan kaca yang ada di kaki Hinata." Jawab Sasuke sambil turun dari tubuh Hinata.

"He ?" teriak yang lainnya bersamaan lagi.

"Ke-kenapa kalian berpikiran seperti itu ?" tanya Hinata yang kini tengah merona hebat dikira sedang melakukan *piip* dengan Sasuke.

"Pembicaraan kalian seperti orang yang sedang melakukan 'itu' tahu. Karena pembicaraan itu kami semua menjadi salah paham." jawab Ino panjang lebar.

"Salah kalian yang menguping." ujar Sasuke datar.

"Kami tdak sengaja teme." ujar Naruto yang membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kau ada disini ?" tanya Sakura yang mulai menyadari keanehan yang ada.

"Emm, aku... etto.."

"Dia memberikanku makan siang." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hah ? Kenapa bi-.."

"Hinata kekasihku." kata Sasuke yang membuat semua kaget.

"NANI ?"

"Hn, Hinata ayo ki-.."

BRUKK

"Khe, pingsan."

.

.

.

 **End**

 **Mind to RnR minna ?**

 **.**

 **.**

Salam hangat semua,

 **Linevy-hime**


End file.
